Conrad/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "You can count on me any time." * "You can't hit what can see you coming!" * "It seems the goddess smiles upon me." * "Hrm?" (1 stat up) Class Change * "As your will commands, Mila." Summary Screen * "An inevitable result - with me around, that is." (Easy victory) * "Even I am not without my limits." (Fatigued) * "They say every war has casualties, but..." (An ally dies) * "Anthiese! I only fought so you could be happy..." (Celica dies, unused as Celica dying results in a game over screen) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Heh. Leave this to me." (Full/High health) * "Ready anytime." (Medium health) * "Best I played this cautious." (Low health) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "You chose the wrong foe." * "Surely you didn't think that enough." Used Healing Item * "You'd have me eat this?" (Disliked) * "I suppose it's better than going hungry." (Neutral) * "Quite the treat." (Liked) * "How considerate!" (Loved) Upon Being Healed * "I thank you." * "You've done me a service." Critical * "Scatter before me!" * "Consider it an honor!" * "Farewell!" * "This is your fate!" Finishing Blow * "Too slow!" * "It's over!" * "You're not running!" Defeated Enemy * "This is the difference between us." * "That hardly felt sported." * "Common thugs." * "Find peace in slumber." * "Heh." * "I'll pray for your soul." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "I expect greatness, and you deliver." (If Celica defeats an enemy) * "Protecting you is a pleasure." (If Celica defeats an enemy) * "Unimpeachable work." * "Splendid." * "You've stolen the spotlight again." * "You're quite good at this." * "I would expect no less, my friend." * "That was deserving of praise." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Patch yourself up. Quickly!" Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"Greetings, Anthiese! You’re looking lovely today as usual. Hah! No need to be bashful—I merely speak the truth. Growing up at the villa, you always were my favorite sibling. Small wonder, what with my mother being Rigelian. The other siblings and their mothers always kept me at arm’s length. But you and Liprica were always kind to me, and I appreciated it. …You don’t look thrilled. I’m sorry. Is it hard hearing stories of the past? I understand why you’d feel that way, but I’ve been in hiding ever since. For me, memories of you from the villa are some of my only happy ones." ;Second Conversation :"…Hmm? You want to hear about the night the villa was burned? My mother’s handmaiden snuck me out through an underground passage. When I asked about you, they told me you’d died. I remember running through the night, half-blind from crying. We didn’t stop till we crossed into Rigel, where I settled in the hamlet. After that, it was long days of sword practice and studying under Halcyon. Not to mention doing all his cleaning and cooking and laundry. Heh. I didn’t mind. He was hiding me, and it’s not like there were servants around. So if you ever get hungry, just say the word and I’ll whip up something tasty!" ;Third Conversation :"Duma Tower isn’t far now. How are you feeling, Anthiese? Are you scared? Of course you’d say that. You’re as strong as they come. But don’t forget you have me and everyone else at your back, okay? I’m not suggesting you don’t believe in us. It’s more like… Sometimes it’s like you’re running off ahead without us, and it’s…lonely. I don’t know. Sorry. I’m not doing a great job of explaining this." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts